To love and lose
by ylc
Summary: They say it's better to have loved and lost, than never loved at all" "Is that so?" A long pause. He sighed, defeated. "No". A Zelsi one-shot.


So, hello everyone! This is my new one-shot, although it may end up as a two or three-shot, if I get enough inspiration…

Anyway, hope you like it!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

To love and lost.

There had been so many years since High School. But that's the point of school reunions, isn't it? See where life had taken you. Most of their 'friends' and 'schoolmates' had already graduated and were getting married or were having children. She wished she could show all her friends her engagement's ring, but sadly, there was none. She didn't even have a boyfriend anymore. They had broke up so long ago... Three years? Four? Five? She did no longer remember and didn't care to. All she knew was that it still hurt like hell.

Seeing him every single day wasn't helping, either. But she couldn't help it. After all, they were working together in this big Broadway's hit. His new girlfriend (or should she call her 'his fiancé'?) had produced it (with her father's money, apparently) and he had choreographed it. Naturally, she had written the music pieces. And it was really a big success in New York. They were a great team (even the other female acknowledged that fact) but they weren't meant to be together.

_Bullshit _she cursed under her breath and let out a bitter laugh. She missed him. A lot. Why?! Why did he had to go?! Why didn't he choose her?! Damn! Damn it all! All their promises, all their plans together... everything was worthless now.

He was laughing at some joke Chad had just made, his fiancé hanging from his arm, also laughing. She always looked so damn happy when he was with her. And she couldn't blame her, 'cause honestly, who wouldn't?

And he looked so happy too. It was never like that with her. Sure, he would smile and he would laugh but that aura of happiness... not, certainly not with her...

They had met at Julliard. She was older, but was a really talented dancer and it wasn't that difficult to fall for her. She had pretty long light brown hair that reached her really small waist. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and she had lightly tanned skin. She was so damn gorgeous; yet... hadn't he said that she had nothing to worry about? 'We're just friends', he had said and she had been naive enough to believe him!

_Stupid. Just plain stupid._

Yes, she had been but there was no use in remembering. The memory only hurt her. Yet, it was so difficult to 'forgive and forget'.

She asked for another drink and leaned against the bar. Her head was spinning but she couldn't care less. This was just too painful to bear with it. Gabriella, sitting next to her and talking animatedly with Taylor, sent her a concerned glance, however, she ignored her. She didn't need their pity. She didn't want it.

What she really wanted was to sink into her depression and never try to get up ever again. It wasn't worth it. Love and life were now meaningless words for her.

And that seemed to be just fine.

* * *

"May I invite you a drink?"

The party was over and the club's doors were open for strangers. The brunette girl didn't even look at the newcomer, she just nodded her head. She was drunk as hell and yet, she didn't care. Gabby had tried to drag her out of the club, but she wouldn't allow it. In the end, the other girl had given up and left. And now, she was all alone.

The man offered her a glass and she drank it, not even hesitating a little. What was the worst that could happen to her, anyway? Getting killed? Well, death was almost welcome. A dear friend that would put to an end all of her troubles...

Her vision was blurry enough without her glasses and, now that she was drunk too, she couldn't see what was going on anymore. There was something familiar in this stranger and yet...

"So... would you come home with me?"

Well, why the hell not? She was a 28-years-old, healthy, beautiful woman. She had every right in this world to 'give into temptation' once in a while. Sure, it may seem she was being a bit slutty (her ex-sister-in-law would have say that, without a doubt, never mind that her current state was her brother's fault) but it wasn't important. She was tired of being a good girl. Good girls don't get what they want. Good girls get ditched by their boyfriends and are easily replaced by real bitchy girls. So, time to give into temptation.

"Sure, why not?"

She thought he was smiling but couldn't say for sure. He took her arm and dragged her out of the place. A little eager, wasn't he? She giggled and she could swear he arched his eyebrows but she didn't care if he thought she was crazy. She probably was, anyway...

* * *

She opened her eyes and the light coming from the big window almost blinded her. She looked around, her head still spinning. Where was she? And what had happened the night before?

She realized she was still dressed (not fully, but quite) and that was some sort of consolation. She blushed a little. Maybe she had gone too far. Really, how stupid could she get? Just because Ryan had dumped her and now he was getting married to another girl she shouldn't...

"Morning, small one"

Her heart skipped a beat. That voice... no! Impossible! He hadn't been at the party last night, she was sure. She had asked Sharpay for him and she had said she didn't know. They broke up months ago and she couldn't care less about him.

"Zeke?"

He smiled sheepishly and she blushed ten different shades of red. Had she sleep with Zeke?! Oh, dear lord, please no! That would be even more awkward than sleeping with a random stranger... or not?

"How are you feeling?" he sat next to her and she tried to cover herself with the blanket, never mind she still had most of her clothes on. There was no point of doing that, of course, but it was a mere instinct.

"Fine. A little giddy but... fine" He nodded his head and bit his lip. She smiled a little, afraid of making the question that had been bothering her for a while "What happened last night?"

"Oh... " He smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck "this is a little awkward, don't you think?"

"Definitely"

He looked around the room, avoiding eye-contact with her. When he looked back at her, she knew he was going to leave her question unanswered "rumor has it you broke up with Ryan"

"Yes" she sighed, memory still torturing her "You and Sharpay...?"

"Yes. A while ago. I'm still feeling pretty down, you know?"

She huffed. "Tell me about it. His memory haunts me at every moment"

"We longed for them for so long and in the end… it was worthless. We should have known better, shouldn't we?" they weren't listening to each other, they were only letting words came pouring from their mouths, expressing everything they had been feeling lately.

"We should" she sighed, closing her eyes "hope dies last, doesn't it?"

"They say it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all"

"Is that so?" she asked, tears on the corner of her eyes.

A long pause, while he thought about it. He sighed, defeated "No"

Without thinking, he kissed her and she responded quite eagerly "Why?" she asked, laying on her back while he continued kissing her.

"Why what?"

"Why did you approached me like that last night?"

He shrugged "I don't know. I had been eyeing you the whole night, hiding among the crowd, basically avoiding Sharpay and... Well, you seemed as brokenhearted as I was"

"So? Figure it would be easy to get me to sleep with you?" she teased, not angry and actually smiling a bit.

"Well, last night you weren't complaining" he argued, his tone teasing and she hit his shoulder playfully "Besides, we didn't go that far. Figured it was wrong to take advantage of you like that…"

There was a long silence, but it wasn't that uncomfortable "I thought that maybe we could help each other to move on" he finally said, smiling tentatively.

She was crying now and he kissed her cheeks, wiping her tears away. She started giggling and kissed him again on the lips "We should"

* * *

She was now standing outside his apartment, a weak later, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. No high heels, no dress, no elaborated hair bun. Just herself. The same, plain, brunette composer she once was.

He opened the door, dressed in his favorite basketball team's t-shirt, baggy shorts and sneakers. No fancy suit, no italian footwear. Just himself. The same, happy-go-lucky backer-jock boy he once was.

"Hi Small Person"

"Hi backer-boy"

They laughed. They had changed so much over the years; not because they wanted to but because their 'significant other' wanted them to. Well, no more. The Evans twins couldn't control them anymore. They had left them brokenhearted and without any wish to live. Granted, they had done it unconsciously but that didn't change the fact.

What did matter was that now they had each other and they would survive. Together, they'll find a way to overcome this.

People also said that a life is a difficult road, but by going through it with a friend at your side, without of doubt, makes it easier.

* * *

So… how was it? I like it, although I'm not so happy with the ending. What do you think?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
